


For a brighter future

by GoForGoals



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Enio and Marciano the Wraith live together for two years when Marciano suddenly gets sick. Will their Wraith friends be able to help him?





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What You Don't Expect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303375) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> My dearest Blue_NIght, I wish you a happy birthday and a day full of joy and laughter! 
> 
> Here's the prologue of your birthday story; I am going to post the first chapter in the evening latest. I hope that you like the "comeback" of Enio, Marciano and some other good old friends. 
> 
> You deserve only the best, my friend! Thank you for always being by my side. :-*

_Beep._

"Maitiu, wake up." Riagháns voice sounded through their bedroom like a whisper. However, his mate didn’t react and so he repeated, this time louder: "Maitiu!"

"Uhm?" Maitiu replied drowsily, trying to glimpse at his watch. "Love, it’s in the middle of the night and I really need some sleep," he added. "The last shift in the hospital has been a long one."

Then, he heard it again, the sound that had cut through his sleep and into his dreams.

_Beep._

The tone of his intercom device.

"Who’s calling me that early?“ he wondered, now fully awake, fumbling for the device. "It’s Enio!" he exclaimed stunned, looking at the display.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Riaghán mumbled. When Maitiu shot him a questioning gaze, he shrugged. "Sixth sense," he answered. He didn’t need to say more. Out of the ten Wraith who had been rescued on Enio’s home planet two years ago, his senses were the sharpest.

Finally, Maitiu answered the call. "Enio?" he asked, "what’s up?"

Enio’s trembling voice filled the room while both Maitiu and Riaghan stared at the display, watching their exhausted human friend. Enio’s eyes were swollen, his forehead wrinkled in deep concern, something akin to panic written all over his face. "There’s something wrong with Marciano. He’s sick. Please, you have to come here. Please."


	2. Sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, here is the second chapter - I hope that you will like it and that you don't mind that I "borrow" your character(s). Enjoy your birthday, sweetie! :-)

Enio paced up and down in their house - the large barn they had built after the Wraith and the humans on his planet had agreed to a peace treaty.

Ever since the day they had first made love there "the human way", Enio and Marciano had lived in their building in great harmony, enjoying each other. Séasnan and Lilas had married in the meantime, as well as Mánas and Catriona. Riaghán and Maitiu had left the planet to learn more about the experiments Michael had done with them, eventually ending up on board of a Hive as medicines. They had finished their studies early and after twenty-four months, they had already earned their degrees.

Enio sighed while he put away the mobile, thankful that Maitiu had agreed to come to their planet as soon as possible. He had saved both Marciano’s and Enio’s lives during the quarrel two years ago and Enio trusted him enough to find out what was wrong with his mate.

Since about four weeks, Marciano had changed. He was weaker than before, he slept more and he was covered in cold sweat during the nights. He always tried to play his state down but Enio was concerned nevertheless. He knew about the experiments Michael had done to the Wraith, fearing that Marciano’s symptoms were aftermaths of those treatments.

"Marciano," Enio bent over his mate who was shivering in their bed, "everything is going to be fine, alright?" Marciano nodded but for the first time, Enio noticed that he was also scared, his pupils wider than normal.

"I called Maitiu", Enio continued, silencing Marciano when he wanted to protest. "Shhh," he whispered, "a Wraith doctor needs to see you. We are not experienced with Wraith diseases here."

Marciano inhaled a shaky breath but then, he nodded. "Can you… cuddle with me?" he pleaded.

"Of course, love." Enio took Marciano into his arms from behind, holding him as close as possible. Within minutes, the Wraith was asleep again, lying limp in Enio’s arms. Enio however wasn’t able to sleep. He thought about Marciano’s disease, hoping from the bottom of his heart that it wasn’t lethal. Could Wraith catch some kind of cancer or another life-threatening illness? He didn’t know. Nobody knew on their planet. He would have to wait for Maitiu and Riaghán.

 

***

 

Just one day later, the two Wraith arrived through the Stargate, both holding bags in their hands. Séasnan waited for them, hugging them briefly to great them. "Where is he?" Maitiu asked without further ado, "is he in the barn?"

Séasnan nodded, immediately walking ahead. During the last 24 hours, Marciano’s state had worsened and Enio hadn't left his side for more than a few minutes to relieve himself or to brew some tea. When he heard the newcomers, he hurried down the stairs in the barn, opening the door for them. "Maitiu!" Enio exclaimed, close to a sob. "Riaghán! Please, come in."

He guided the Wraith to their brother in the bedroom. Marciano’s face lit up when he saw Maitiu and Riaghán, but he screwed it up afterwards, a wave of pain apparently shooting straight through his body.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Maitiu asked, sitting down next to his brother. "I heard that you require the skills of the best Wraith doctor available?"

"Pah, that would be me," Riaghán joked, just to ease the tension a little bit.

Marciano smiled but then, he started to cough. Maitiu bit his lips, opening his bag. He brought out a stethoscope, much to Enio’s surprise. "Does this work for Wraith too?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. We can use several devices for Wraith and for humans," he replied, pushing Marciano’s shirt upwards. The Wraith’s skin has lost it’s blue-greenish tone, looking rather pale. "Your heartbeat is strong and steady, just slightly faster than normal," Maitiu stated, checking Marciano’s temperature next. "No fever." Gently, he pulled Marciano’s shirt higher, palpating his stomach. "Any pain there?"

Marciano shook his head.

"When did the symptoms start?" Maitiu asked.

Quickly, Enio explained what had happened during the last weeks.

"Do you have problems with your digestive system?" Maitiu asked, "let me see your feeding hand." Carefully, Maitiu took Marciano’s hand and touched the palm but he couldn’t detect anything that wouldn’t be normal.

"No," Marciano answered. "I’m just hurting all over," he added weakly.

"Hm," Maitiu stated worriedly, gazing at Riaghán. "We cannot run other medical tests here and, to be honest, I am clueless at the moment why you are so sick, Marciano."

"What does that mean?" Enio asked alarmed.

Maitiu and Riaghán exchanged gazes. "We have to bring you on board of our Hive," Maitiu finally replied.  
  
Riaghán nodded. "I will inform Commander Raven." 


	3. The Hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, here is the next update! I hope that you will like it, sweetie. :-*

"On board of your Hive?" Enio echoed, "but... but..." he didn’t know what he should reply, a million thoughts crossing his mind.

"You can accompany Marciano of course," Maitiu soothed him, "Commander Raven has a human consort himself."

"He... does?!" Enio stammered.

"Humans," Marciano croaked out, repeating an old joke between his mate and himself, "always slow on the uptake." Then, he started to cough vehemently.

"We shouldn’t waste too much time," Riaghán urged, "the sooner we arrive, the better it is."

"Isn’t Marciano too weak for the transport?" Enio objected, "shouldn’t you... maybe... give him..." His voice trailed off because he didn’t dare to utter his plea.

"I know what you mean, Enio," Maitiu replied, "but it is too dangerous to give Marciano the Gift of Life right now. We don’t know what effect that would have on him or if it would even worsen his disease."

Enio swallowed, suddenly feeling dumb. "I see, I’m sorry."

Maitiu puffed him in the side in the clumsy attempt to comfort him. "Don’t be. And hey, you will like Commander Raven and especially his consort, Colonel Mitchell."

 

***

 

Two hours later, they were ready for the transport, Marciano lying on a wooden cot. He was already too weak to stand on his own legs and Riaghán had spurred the humans on who were building the cot for him.

Enio stood between them, holding Marciano’s hand, damned to do nothing but to wait. From time to time, he wasn’t even sure anymore whether he would freak out in the very next second or not, but then he reminded himself that he had to be strong for his mate.

"Ready?" Maitiu finally asked, kneeling right next to Marciano’s cot. And then, for the first time in Enio’s life, he left his home planet just to find himself on board of a Hive almost immediately afterwards.

 

***

 

An impressive, strong Wraith and two male humans were waiting for them, Enio recognized when he dared to open his eyes. He flinched and his gaze darted to his mate, but Marciano was lying on his cot, breathing steadily. Despite being so sick, he still radiated confidence and strength.

"Commander Raven, Colonel Mitchell, Doctor Beckett," Maitiu greeted them formally before he presented the two newcomers. "We’re having Marciano and Enio with us."

Enio instinctively ducked his head, the buzzing of the Hive, the unfamiliar surrounding and most of all the tall Wraith Commander intimidating him.

"Welcome on board of my Hive," Commander Raven stated with a surprisingly warm voice, "Maitiu, Riaghán, you did a good job in bringing Marciano here, together with his mate."

Finally, Enio dared to glimpse at him as he continued to speak. "Enio, Marciano, you are under my protection now. I assure you that we will do everything we can to find out what is wrong with you, Marciano." He stepped closer, gazing almost fatherly at the young Wraith who was lying on the cot, briefly touching his arm. "My chosen consort Cameron and Doctor Carson Beckett will guide you to the medical ward. I will see to you later."

"Thank you, Commander," Enio croaked out.

Raven gifted him with a quick smile. "You’re welcome, human," he said.

"Yes, you are," Cameron confirmed. "I am glad that I’m not the only human here anymore who has to deal with a stubborn Wraith mate", he added, apparently to ease Enio’s tension.

Raven snorted. "Those who are sitting in the glass house shouldn’t throw stones," he stated dryly. "But you better hurry, bring Marciano to the medical ward. Doctor Beckett will take care of you there."

 

***

 

Together, they accompanied Marciano to the medical station that luckily wasn’t far away from the navigation bridge. Enio followed Maitiu and Riaghán who carried the cot, Doctor Beckett by their sides.

"Doctor Beckett knows what he is doing, Enio," Cameron Mitchell said, "he has his own experiences with Michael."

"He has?" Enio answered taken aback.

"Yes," Cameron replied, "if a doctor knows about the horrible treatments, it’s him. He will help your mate."

"Thank you," Enio croaked out, stepping through the door and into the medical ward. An examination table was already prepared for Marciano and Riaghán and Maitiu helped their brother to lie down on it.

"I’m feeling slightly better," Marciano murmured, "but I am still so weak."

Doctor Beckett sat down right next to him. "We will run tests and I will ask you some questions," he explained. "I assume Michael did his experiments with you?" he added carefully.

Marciano nodded, breathing deeply. "I don’t remember much about it and I’m glad that I don’t", he croaked out.

"I understand", Doctor Beckett said, "it’s the same for me."

"You... knew him too?" Marciano questioned. "That makes it easier for me to talk about him."

Carefully, Doctor Beckett took a small lamp and checked Marciano’s eyes and his reflexes before he brought what looked like a huge scanner. "We’re doing some images of your body," he explained, "that shouldn’t take long."

Enio stepped closer, still intimidated.

"You can sit down on the chair there," the doctor suggested. Hesitantly, Enio followed the order.

The next hours were filled with questions, with needles that were pushed into Marciano’s body, with endless tests and scans and more questions and more needles. Maitiu and Riaghán assisted Doctor Beckett while Enio held Marciano’s hand from time to time. The Wraith didn’t let out any sound during the examinations but Enio could hear his sighs and hisses through their mental bond.

 _"You’re doing fine, love,"_ he soothed him, not audible for the others.

 _"I want to get healthy,"_ Marciano stated, "and I want to come closer to you again."

 _"How close?"_ Enio asked to distract his mate.

 _"As close as possible, human,"_ Marciano replied hoarsely and for a short moment, his golden cat eyes started to shine again.

 

***

 

"I cannot find any abnormality, no signs for a disease," Doctor Beckett eventually said. "We’ve checked your organs, your digestive system, the feeding hand. We examined your eyes, your hearing, your circulation, and we did a brain scan. I fear that I don’t have any explanation for your state yet."

The words hung heavily in the air. Marciano closed his eyes, Enio tried desperately to get some air into his lungs and even Maitiu and Riaghán seemed to be frozen in place.

"I don’t know what Michael did to you but I am very sure that your weakness has something to do with his experiments. I would suggest that you try to catch some sleep. Marciano, you can stay together with Enio in a chamber. I think that his presence will do you good."

"O...okay?" Enio murmured. "But isn’t that dangerous?"

Doctor Beckett shook his head. "I don’t think that Marciano’s state will worsen overnight. Some rest together with his chosen consort will help him to recover. Tomorrow, we can repeat a few of the tests we did today to see if the outcome is different."

"You heard the Doctor, human," Marciano rasped when Enio didn’t move, "he prescribed cuddles and you are the only one who is allowed to give them to me."

"Oh," Enio finally said, taking Marciano’s hand in his own, "of course I will follow the medical advice."

Marciano chuckled. "That’s the answer I wanted to hear, human. By the way, I do feel better."

"That might be the surrounding," Doctor Beckett stated, "I think that the Hive is responding to you and that you are responding to the Hive."

"And I want to respond to my mate’s caresses now," Marciano whispered, "please, bring us to our room."


	4. The quarter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, I had a rather rough day and consoled myself writing another chapter. I hope that you will like it! :-)

"That is something I can do," the strong voice of Commander Raven suddenly sounded through the room, "I can guide you to your quarter."

They hadn’t heard Raven approaching, his mate on his heels, and the tall Wraith chuckled pleased. "The last thing I understood was that the Doctor prescribed you cuddles?" he stated, "as the Commander of this Hive I order you to follow that instruction. Humans have unknown ways to heal us Wraith, I still discover that from time to time."

Colonel Mitchell whistled innocently.

"There are no news regarding the disease?" Raven turned serious again.

Carson shook his head. "We have to run some more tests but Marciano can stay with his mate tonight."

"I see," Raven nodded, "then please follow me to your room."  


***

Enio was still intimidated and scared as he walked behind the tall Wraith Commander. Raven had wrapped an arm around Marciano to support him but his mate made indeed a better impression. They walked slowly but at least, Marciano was standing on his own two feet again.

Finally, Raven opened a door and guided them inside. "Here you are," he said, "I hope that this quarter is comfortable for you."

"Oh, it’s beautiful," Enio dared to say, surprised that the room was rather large with a huge bed on one side. There were even windows to gaze outside.

"Thank you, Commander Raven," Marciano panted strained, immediately lying down on the bed.

"The guards will bring some food and drinks for you, Enio," Raven stated, "do you have any preferences?"

"N... no...", Enio stammered.

"I’ll chose something for you then," Cameron stepped into the conversation. "Us humans have to stick together here." He winked at Enio and pointed at the bed. "You can join your mate in the meantime."

Enio nodded firmly. "I will," he promised.

"There’s an intercom system if you need anything," Commander Raven said, "we’ll leave you then for the night."

"Thank you so much," Enio croaked out, already sitting down on the bed.

"Don’t worry, human," Raven replied friendly, "you can count on us." He left, his mate in tow, and the door closed almost inaudibly behind them.

 

***

 

"Are you alright?" Marciano asked, lifting his gaze to glimpse at Enio. "I know that the Hive is something completely new to you."

"I am fine as long as you are fine," Enio replied, "I am still worried because Doctor Beckett couldn’t find any hints of your disease."

"He will be able to help me," Marciano soothed his mate, "I can sense that. Now could you please come closer to me? I want to hand in my prescription."

"Of course," Enio breathed, taking his mate into his arms from behind. They entangled their fingers, stroking each other gently.

"The Hive is impressive," Marciano said after a while, "and it is doing things to me."

 _"Which things?"_ Enio asked, switching to their mental bond.

 _"I cannot explain it, but it feels good. Like coming home,"_ Marciano answered.

 _"Do you... I mean... do you want to stay here?"_ Enio asked.

 _"No,"_ Marciano gave back, _"your planet is where I belong to._ Our _planet, to be precise."_

 _"I would stay with you on board of a Hive if that helps you."_ Carefully, Enio kissed Marciano’s neck.

 _"Thank you, human,"_ Marciano replied, _"but that won’t be necessary. However, it is absolutely necessary that you are continuing to caress me."_  
  
_"Is it?"_ Enio rasped, inhaling his mate’s unique scent.

 _"Oh yes,"_ Marciano breathed, turning around and searching for Enio’s lips. They kissed softly, in no hurry, just enjoying each other and their closeness. _"When was the last time we made love?"_ Marciano finally asked hoarsely.

 _"Dunno,"_ Enio murmured, _"but we cannot... not in your state... not here."_

 _"I don’t care,"_ Marciano said, trailing Enio’s jawbone with his digit, _"I want you."_

Enio swallowed.  _"Shouldn’t we ask the Doctor first,"_ he objected.

Marciano’s golden eyes glowed. _"I won’t ask anybody except you if I am allowed to take you, human."_

 _"Oh,"_ Enio gasped.

However, before they could come closer, the intercom beeped, announcing a visitor.

 _"That’s probably your food, human,"_ Marciano growled, _"and you better eat something because you will need all of your strength in a few minutes."_

Enio jumped from the bed quickly to greet the newcomer and to store possible food away. Yet, no guard was coming to see them, but Carson.

"Doctor Beckett!" Enio exclaimed surprised. _"Do you think that he could sense that we wanted to have sex?"_ he asked Marciano alarmed through their mental bond.

 _"And if?_ " Marciano chuckled, clearly gaining his health - and his sass - back.

"Sorry for disturbing you," the Doctor stated, wheeling something that looked like a medical device into the room. "But I might have an explanation for your state now, Marciano."


	5. The examination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, I am a little bit nervous to post this chapter... well, just read and see! ;-)

"You do have a clue what's wrong with me?" Marciano asked, "please, tell us!"

"There is another test we should run beforehand. It might just be an idea... But we should check it nevertheless", Carson stated.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Marciano replied, jumping from the mattress. _"We’ll continue later, human,"_ he added through the mental connection to Enio, _"I still have some plans with you."_

Enio just stared at him with wide eyes, needing some moments to gain his composure back. "Which test do you want to run with Marciano?" he finally croaked out.

"I would like to tell you the details later on," Doctor Beckett replied, "otherwise you would probably think that I am crazy."

"I trust you," Marciano replied firmly, "what do I have to do?"

"You should undress your pants and briefs," Carson stated, earning a frown from Enio. "Then just lie back on the bed and let me do the rest."

"Is that really necessary?" Enio objected.

_"No need to be that protective, human, although I really appreciate it,"_ Marciano rasped. "Go on, doctor, my mate is just concerned." He stripped his pants and his briefs down, winking at Enio afterwards. _"It’s all yours in a minute, my cheeky mate."_

Enio sat down next to Marciano, darting him a reproachful look. In the meantime, Carson had wheeled the medical device closer, taking a part of it into his hand. "This is a rather old-fashioned device, it took some time for me to find it in our cabinets," he explained.

The doctor grabbed a bottle with something akin to lube, pouring the liquid over the long, slim thing. Only then Enio understood what he was going to do. But before he could utter anything, he heard Marciano’s voice in his mind. _"Don’t say a word, human,"_ he warned him, _"I trust the doctor, he knows what he is doing."_

_"But..."_ Enio started, silenced by Marciano’s gaze.

"Could you please brace your knees and spread your legs?" Carson stated, coming closer with the device, "this might be a bit uncomfortable." Enio held his breath, taking Marciano’s hand while the doctor put the probe where it belonged to with one swift move, gazing at the Wraith afterwards.

"I’m fine," Marciano said, more to his mate than to the doctor.

Carson smiled at him, switching on a small monitor that was also a part of the medical device. "Wait, I can stream the image to the large monitor over here." He pointed at the screen that was hanging opposite the bed on the wall. "Then you can see what I will see as well."

Silently, the screen came to life. At first, there was only a blurred black and white image, looking like a storm of dots rushing over the surface. But then, the image became clearer when Carson carefully moved the device between Marciano’s legs.

Suddenly, there was a pulsing little spot on the screen.  
  
"Oooh," Carson stated almost solemnly, "my suspicion has been right."  
  
Enio however was close to freaking out. "What’s that?" he asked, nearly panicking, "how sick is my mate? Please, you have to tell me which disease that is. Is it ....lethal?" he stammered.

_"Enio,"_ he heard Marciano’s voice in his mind, a very strange undertone in it.

Yet, Enio didn’t stop. "You don’t have to spare me, doctor. Please, tell me the truth!"

_"Enio, darling,"_ Marciano whispered, a single tear trickling down his face.

"Why are you crying, love?" Enio asked terrified, "are you in pain?"

Carson took a deep breath. "Your mate isn’t sick," he started, Enio’s eyes growing big like saucers. "We know that Michael has changed Marciano’s body, we just didn’t know what exactly he has done to him", the doctor added.

"And that means?" Enio nearly screamed, not understanding a single thing.

"What you are seeing on the screen is a tiny little heartbeat", Carson said. "Marciano is expecting your child, Enio."


	6. Nighttime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, I feel like I should post this update tonight... Please enjoy this longer chapter! :-)

"Marciano is what?" Enio croaked out in utter confusion, "how did that happen?"  
  
"I guess you made love?" Carson replied dryly.  
  
"Enio, darling," Marciano added, wiping away his tears, "do I really have to start all over with the bees and the flowers?"

Enio blushed and looked at the pulsing spot on the screen. "That was ...me?" he finally came to a conclusion.

 _"Remember that night on the lake two months ago?"_ Marciano whispered, _"the magical atmosphere and how you laid me down on the sand after we came out of the water..."_

 _"How could I ever forget that?"_ Enio inhaled a shaky breath. "I’m going to be a dad," he said, and then, he started to cry tears of bliss.  
  
  
***  
  
  
In the next minutes, Carson took more ultrasound images of the unborn, showing Marciano and Enio the size, the beating heart and even how the tiny embryo was moving inside Marciano’s belly. Enio had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life, his fingers tightly entangled with his mate’s.  
  
Eventually, Carson removed the probe and put a blanket over Marciano. "We can check on the little one tomorrow again," he said, "I will leave you alone for now. I guess that you have a lot to discuss."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Beckett," Marciano stated, "for being so careful and for having the idea of examining me again."  
  
Carson hesitated. "Well, actually it wasn’t my idea in the first place," he admitted.  
  
"But?" Marciano replied curiously.  
  
"Commander Raven’s", Carson answered.  
  
Enio and Marciano looked at him stunned. "How did he know?" Marciano finally brought out.  
  
Carson sat down right next to him. "He said to me that his Hive has somehow told him. The Hive has sensed that there is a new life on board. But you can ask Raven about the details tomorrow. If you need anything throughout the night, please don’t hesitate to use the intercom to call me. I will answer the questions you will for sure have also tomorrow. But I think the next hours should belong to you alone."  
  
He was about to leave when Marciano cleared his throat. "I have another question that cannot wait until tomorrow, doctor“, he began.  
  
"Yes?" Carson turned around.  
  
"Are we allowed to come closer?" the Wraith asked, anticipating his mate’s concern. He gazed amusedly at Enio who nearly choked when he heard the question.  
  
"Of course. It’s even good for the little one because it’s encouraging the blood flow in your groin. There must be lube in the bathroom, if you need it," Carson stated, deepening Enio’s blush. The doctor gifted the dads-to-be with another smile before he left them. "By the way, I am really happy for you."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The second the door closed behind Carson, tears stated to fall down Enio’s cheeks again as he took Marciano’s face into his hands. "I love you so much," he gasped, "you and our baby."  
  
"I love you too, human," Marciano replied touched, kissing away Enio’s tears. "You are going to be an amazing dad."  
  
"You too, love," Enio replied, his hands moving lower. "May I?" he asked before he placed his hand softly onto Marciano’s belly. Marciano laid his hand above Enio’s and they stayed like this for long minutes, trying to understand which miracle had happened to them.  
  
"Do you think that it’s a boy or a girl?" Enio asked after a while, snuggling as close as possible against his mate.  
  
"I don’t know," Marciano answered, "but the baby will be as handsome as you are, that is for sure."  
  
"Says the most handsome Wraith in the entire universe," Enio replied, searching for Marciano’s lips.  
  
"At the moment, I am the most starved Wraith in the entire universe," Marciano murmured before he captured Enio’s mouth in a hot, demanding kiss. "I need you naked, babe," Marciano panted, already tugging on Enio’s clothes.  
  
"Like this?" Enio replied, slipping out of his shirt.  
  
"Almost," Marciano rasped, opening the buttons of Enio’s pants one by one, revealing his rock hard dick underneath. With one move, he also tugged his briefs down, savoring his naked mate. "You have no idea how arousing this sight is," Marciano breathed, "is it alright if I am taking you tonight? I really, really need to be inside you, darling."  
  
_"Of course,"_ Enio answered, closing his eyes and thinking back to the first time when Marciano had been on top of him. His mate had been so gentle with him but, because he was bigger than Enio himself, Marciano was bottoming for Enio most of the time. On special occasions however, when Enio was relaxed enough, he gave his mate the favor. And tonight was definitely a special occasion.  
  
_"Don’t worry, babe,"_ Marciano kissed a trail from Enio’s shoulder to his nipples, _"I will take my time to prepare you thoroughly."_  
  
_"Of that I have no doubt,"_ Enio moaned, Marciano’s tongue circling his nipple and blowing over it afterwards.  
  
_"Could you come from that alone?"_ Marciano wondered, sucking at Enio’s nipple and taking it cautiously between his teeth, using his tongue to stimulate it further.

 _"We can... give it... a try,"_ Enio groaned, _"but... not yet."_  
  
_"What a pity,"_ Marciano teased his mate before he started to indulge the second nipple. _"Because I plan to make you come more than one time tonight."_  
  
_"Oh fuck,"_ Enio replied, trying to struggle free, but Marciano held him in place with both hands, still licking his nipple.  
  
_"How sensitive they are,"_ Marciano breathed over the knobs, _"but let’s see if I can find something that is even more sensitive. What about this,"_ he murmured, kissing a trail down Enio’s belly until he reached his dick. He admired it, not touching it at all, just looking at the hardness.  
  
_"I’m dying if you don’t do anything, Marciano, please,"_ Enio whimpered, his dick twitching helplessly.  
  
_"Later,"_ Marciano rasped, earning a sob, _"for now I want to go for something else."_ He took Enio’s thigh and held it upwards without any effort, revealing Enio’s most secret place.  
  
_"You are not going to..."_ Enio tried before his sentence died away in a long, desperate moan.  
  
Marciano’s tongue had found the tight ring of muscle, licking it. _"Hold still, human,"_ the Wraith murmured hoarsely, _"otherwise it will hurt later. And I don’t want to cause you any pain, understood?"_  
  
"Yes. Yes!" Enio cried out when Marciano pushed his tongue inside slowly, widening Enio.  
  
Never before had Marciano been able to reach that deep with his tongue, Enio nearly going crazy over him. Every lick and every push brought him closer to his orgasm and Marciano hadn’t even touched his dick.  
  
Miraculously, one of Marciano’s hands found his way to Enio’s balls, cupping them. _"Touch me, love, please,"_ Enio begged, _"I need your hand on me."_  
  
Marciano hummed, moving his fingers to Enio’s dick, taking it firmly into his hand. Still thrusting inside him with his tongue, he stroked Enio’s entire length with just the right pressure, swirling his thumb around the sensitive tip.

"Love, I’m coming," Enio cried out, spilling his release over Marciano’s hand in the very next second. Marciano stroked him through the aftermath of his height, witnessing every contraction and every shiver.

 _"That was embarrassingly quick,"_ Enio finally panted but Marciano shook his head, gazing at his mate lovingly.  
  
_"I need you relaxed and at ease when I want to be inside you,"_ the Wraith whispered, _"you know that quite well."_  
  
Enio snuggled against him as a reply, tugging at Marciano’s remaining clothes. _"And I need you naked for that,"_ he said, _"come on, you are really overdressed."_  
  
In record time, Marciano slipped out of his clothes. _"I’ll be back in a minute,"_ he whispered.  
  
_"Where are you going? You can’t leave me here like this!"_ Enio exclaimed, the sight of his naked mate walking through the room awakening new desire in him.

 _"I’m just bringing the lube,"_ Marciano replied, searching for the bottle Carson had mentioned, _"here you go, my impatient mate."_  
  
_"I’m not impatient,"_ Enio complained playfully, catching the bottle Marciano was throwing over to him.  
  
_"That’s good to hear because I’m going to open you up very slowly, human,"_ Marciano growled. He took the bottle, crawling onto the mattress again, pouring a good amount of the liquid into his palm. With his other arm, he pulled Enio closer and into a passionate kiss. Gently, the Wraith moved his hand to Enio’s butt, starting to spread the lube there with little caresses. However, he didn’t let his fingers slip inside.  
  
_"Babe,"_ Enio moaned, _"I need more"._  
  
_"Oh, do you?"_ Marciano replied, _"what exactly?"_  
  
_"Fill me,"_ Enio gasped, _"make me yours."_  
  
Marciano kissed Enio deeply before he circled his entrance with more pressure until he could push the first finger inside, Enio nearly jumping from the mattress. _"Shhhh, human,"_ Marciano purred, holding Enio in a tight embrace. He took his time to reach deeper and to eventually find that special spot deep inside his mate. _"There, isn’t it?_ “ Marciano whispered, brushing his digit over and over again over the sensitive place. Enio couldn’t reply anymore, he just whimpered, clinging to Marciano’s strong body. He cried out when a second finger followed the first and when the Wraith started to spread him open. _"Yes, just like this,"_ Marciano encouraged him, indulging Enio’s prostate even more.  
  
Enio shivered in the meantime like a leaf in the wind, his legs trembling because of the thorough stimulation. Still, Marciano wasn’t in a hurry. Instead, he tried to push a third finger inside, kissing Enio deeply when he finally succeeded. Enio moaned now constantly, not caring if anybody could hear them. All that he wanted was his mate inside him. Out of the blue, Marciano drew his fingers back, gifting Enio with a quick peck before he sat upright, resting his back against the wall behind the bed. _"Straddle me, human,"_ he demanded hoarsely, _"we’re going to try something new tonight."_  
  
Enio let out a sob but he crawled to Marciano, kneeling above his lap where the Wraith steadied him with his strong hands. _"Take your time, darling,"_ he murmured, helping Enio to shift into the right place. Slowly, Enio sank down onto Marciano’s dick, the tip already teasing his entrance. Enio moaned when Marciano spread him open bit by bit, wider than he thought possible. _"You’re doing fine, babe,"_ Marciano moaned, _"I know that this is not easy for you."_  
  
Taking deep breaths, Enio moved his hips lower until he was finally able to let Marciano inside. "Love!" he cried out, shivering even more.

 _"I’m here, darling, I have you,"_ Marciano whispered, rubbing soothingly over Enio’s flanks. He wrapped both of his arms around his mate, holding him close while Enio took more and more of his length until Marciano was fully sheathed inside him.  
  
_"You’re still quite impressive,"_ Enio groaned before he raised his hips carefully just to lower them down again, establishing a first, slow rhythm.  
  
Marciano kissed him, his breath becoming harsher. _"You are amazing, love,"_ he breathed, gasping for air when Enio increased his efforts. They moved together as an entity for minutes, deeply connected through their physical and mental bond. _"Do you think that you can come untouched?"_ Marciano finally asked urgently.

"Yes," Enio panted, _"just keep up your thrusts against..._ ah!" He shifted his weight, leaning back slightly, until Marciano hit that special spot with each of his pushes. The Wraith was deep inside Enio’s body and he reached even deeper inside his soul. Without warning, Enio came for the second time, all over Marciano’s belly who followed him immediately afterwards when Enio tightened around him.

 _"I love you, Enio,"_ Marciano whispered spent, his hands carding through Enio’s ruffled hair. _"Could you please stay like this for a while?"_  
  
_"Of course,"_ Enio replied, embracing his mate. They held each other close, losing every sense of time. And in between them, enwrapped in their pure love, grew their unborn baby.


	7. A plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, please enjoy the next update! :-)

Enio slept that night like a baby himself, dreaming of the bright future ahead of them. With a content smile, his hand almost immediately darting to Marciano’s belly, he woke up the next day.

"You cannot sense anything yet, human," Marciano muttered sleepily, stretching himself.  
  
"I know," Enio insisted, "but maybe the little one can sense me?"

"Oh love," Marciano replied touched, "of course. The baby can already sense our love, I am sure about that."

Enio crawled deeper and placed a wet kiss upon Marciano’s belly. "Hey, little bean, here’s your daddy."

The Wraith chuckled. "Honestly, I cannot wait to see our little bean again on the screen. I hope that Carson takes some more images of the baby with that weird old device."

"Didn’t it hurt?" Enio asked concerned but Marciano shook his head.

"Not at all," he reassured his mate. "And I am addicted to see that tiny little heartbeat growing stronger."

Enio took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "We have to talk to Commander Raven," he started.

"I know," Marciano replied, "we have to talk to a lot of people. But I am sure that they will be happy for us, just like Carson is."

"You are right," Enio said. "Carson needs to examine you properly. I guess that we will have to stay on board the Hive during the next nine months?"

Marciano inhaled a breath. "We don’t need to stay here if it makes you uncomfortable. And who tells you that the pregnancy will take nine months? We still don’t know much about babies with a human and a Wraith father."

Enio paled, tugging and his mate’s arm. "Come on, we really should talk to a few people then. Let’s go and search Commander Raven and Doctor Beckett."

 

***

 

They got dressed in a hurry, suddenly full of questions. Enio’s head was spinning and he gazed at his mate every few seconds.

"Stop staring at me, human," Marciano teased him, "unless you want to return to bed immediately."

Enio cleared his throat, caught in the act. "You look more handsome than ever before," he admitted.

"Then wait until we are back in our rooms, I still have some more plans with you", Marciano announced, pressing the button of the intercom and waiting for someone to answer at the other end. "Yes, here’s Marciano the Wraith. My mate and I would like to talk to Commander Raven and to Doctor Beckett."

 

***

 

Raven was already waiting for them when they arrived at the bridge, smiling mischievously at them. Yet, he didn’t come closer, waiting for Enio and Marciano to step nearer.  
  
"Commander Raven," Marciano said, making an almost intimidated impression. "We have to tell you some news."

Suddenly, the air around them started to buzz, calm and soothing sounds reaching their ears.

"I guess my Hive already told me," Raven stated, looking Marciano straight into the eyes. "But I want to hear it from you as well."

Marciano took another deep breath, gazing at the strong Wraith commander. "I am expecting a child," he said firmly. "And my mate is the father. The other father, I mean."

"Very well," Raven said, "that was just what I expected." He stepped closer and placed his hand upon Marciano’s shoulder, a wave of pure strength shooting through the younger Wraith.

"Aren’t you... mad at me?" Marciano asked.

"Why should I?" Raven answered, his hand still at Marciano’s shoulder who swallowed audibly.

"I thought that you might be..." Marciano tried but Raven interrupted him.

"May I?" he said in a surprisingly soft tone, the conversation apparently continuing in the mind of the two Wraiths afterwards. Enio couldn’t hear what they were talking about and he held his breath.

"Of course!" Marciano said stunned after a while and then, Raven’s hand carefully wandered lower until it rested at Marciano’s belly.

 

***

 

"We will support you with everything we have," Raven said after a while, closing his eyes. "By the way, the little one is perfectly fine."

"How do you know!" Enio exclaimed, embarrassed about his outburst immediately afterwards.

"The Hive," Raven told him, finally taking his hands from Marciano’s belly to address Enio.

"You shouldn’t feel intimidated here," he started, "I know that a Hive is a confusing place for humans. Especially for dads-to-be," he winked.

Enio only nodded in awe.

"We will talk to Doctor Beckett but I think it would be better if you would stay here until the child is born. In case that there are any complications but also to monitor you closely, Marciano," Commander Raven continued.

"Can I... can I stay with him?" Enio dared to say.

"Of course," Commander Raven replied. "You are not only his chosen consort but the father of the unborn life that is growing inside Marciano. Your place is by his side, I would say."  
  
The tall Wraith then stepped to his intercom, calling for Doctor Beckett. He announced their visit in the medical quarters and nodded into the direction of Enio and Marciano. "Time to make a plan so that we can welcome your little one safely into this world," he stated, guiding them to Carson.

 

***

 

Carson waited for them in his office, offering them a place to sit down at his table. "How did you sleep?" he wanted to know, greeting Marciano and Enio.

"Very well," Marciano replied. Through their mental connection, he added some more words. _"Thank you for letting me have you last night, human."_

Enio blushed but he didn’t say anything, flinching when Carson addressed him next.

"And what about you, Enio? You have some questions for sure," the doctor encouraged him.

"I will leave then," Raven stated, about to stand up.

"Please, stay." Marciano had uttered the words quickly, gazing at the other Wraith.

Raven mused for a while but then, he nodded and took a seat again.

_"I hope this is okay for you, love,"_ Marciano told Enio, _"but I feel better with him around."_

_"Me too,"_ Enio admitted although he was still deeply impressed and slightly scared because of the Wraith commander.

"Can you tell me more about the ...pregnancy," Enio finally said.

"Yes, I can," Carson started. "At the moment, I think that the pregnangy will last about nine months, just like human pregnancies. That is because of your human genes, Enio. Michael has modified Marciano’s body so that he should be able to carry the child almost until the end, but we will see. We still have to examine you on a regular basis, Marciano. Either way, the pregnancy will end with a c-section."

"And my symptoms were caused by the pregnancy?" Marciano wanted to know.

"Yes, exactly. Your body needed all of its strength to adapt to the growing life inside you. That was why you felt so weak and tired. But that should get better within the next days," Carson stated.

Enio chewed on his lip. "Is the pregnancy... dangerous for my mate?" he finally asked.

Carson took a deep breath. "We don’t know yet how Marciano will respond to the growing baby inside him. But we will check that properly. We still have the option to perform the c- section earlier and to take care of the baby in an incubator afterwards."

"I see," Enio murmured, his shoulders hanging low.

"Don’t have a bad conscience," Commander Raven said, facing Enio. "I know that you blame yourself for putting your mate into possible danger. But you should be delighted instead. We will monitor Marciano and the baby closely. Trust us, Enio." He made a small pause. "And trust your mate."


	8. Comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, I am in a great writing mood at the moment - please enjoy the next chapter!

"I trust you," Enio said almost solemnly, "all of you here."

"Fine," Commander Raven replied, gazing at him in a friendly way.

"Should we examine Marciano then?" Carson suggested. "I didn’t run all of the tests last evening."

The young Wraith nodded. "Can we also see our little one again? Through that old device, I mean?"

"The ultrasound?" Carson asked, "of course."  
  
"That’s my time to finally leave," Raven announced.

"Commander..." Marciano started, gazing at the other Wraith. "Could you... I mean, if you don’t have any other duties?"

Enio tilted his head to the side, catching Marciano’s thoughts in his mind. _"He is like the father to me I never had,"_ his mate explained, _"I want him to stay if that is okay for you."_

_"Of course, love."_  
  
Raven looked at Marciano almost surprised but then he nodded. "You want me to stay? That’s an honor for me."

Carson guided Marciano to an examination table, wheeling in the ultrasonic device afterwards. Enio took a seat right next to his mate, holding his hand, Commander Raven standing at the other side. As gently as the day before, the doctor inserted the probe after Marciano had undressed himself, and the screen on the wall came to life, showing again the strong and stead heartbeat of the child. But this time, Carson froze the image to measure the little one.

"A perfect size," he stated, "regarding the measurements, you are about two months pregnant, Marciano."

"Uhm, yes, I think so," the Wraith murmured, the night with his mate apparently still clearly in his mind.

"I think the same," Enio murmured and Raven shot him a knowing smile before his eyes returned to the monitor.

"We will draw some blood and check your blood pressure, Marciano," Carson announced. „And whenever you don’t feel well, please contact me or my team immediately."

"Can we talk to our friends now?" Enio asked, "I think that Maitiu and Riaghán also want to know what is going on."

"I will send them to you," Raven stated. "And Enio? If you need a human to talk to, you can always come to my consort."

"Thank you," Enio replied, making a mental note to himself to contact Cameron as soon as possible.

 

***

 

Maitiu and Riaghán couldn’t trust their ears at first when their friends broke the news that they were expecting. They embraced each other firmly, looking over and over again at the printed images of the little one.

Maitiu however fell silent after a while.

"Hey, brother, what is up?" Marciano asked him, sensing his inner turmoil.

"It’s nothing," Maitiu shrugged but he bit on his lip.

"You are musing if Michael did something similar to you or Riaghán," Marciano stated quietly, "if you can become a dad as well. Isn’t it so?"

Maitiu flinched and glimpsed at his mate but Riaghán already beamed all over his face. "That would be wonderful!" he exclaimed, hugging his mate.

"You really think so?" Maitiu asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course! You would be a great dad!" Riaghán answered, smiling because Maitiu placed a sloppy kiss upon his cheek.

"Then we should, uhm, ‚pracitce‘ a bit during the next weeks," Maitiu winked at him.  
  
"Deal," Riaghán replied cheekily.

 

***

 

After their talk to their friends, Enio called his family on his planet. His mother paled at first, but then she started to cry tears of joy when she heard the news. "I’m going to be a grandma," she whispered.

Enio’s father seemed to be equally proud. "Well done, son," he winked and Enio’s heart threatened to jump out of his heart due to his sheer bliss.

He ended the call, promising that he would keep his family up to date while he would stay on board the Hive.

"Come here, human," his mate rasped just seconds after the connection to Enio’s planet had ended.

"Whoa, what do you want to do?" Enio replied surprised, sensing two strong arms tholding him from behind.

"As if you wouldn’t know," Marciano purred straight into Enio’s ear, pressing himself closer to his mate.

"Shouldn’t you take a rest?" Enio objected half-heartedly, his dick already having other plans.

"Yes, I should," Marciano purred, "with you on top of me.“

Enio swallowed and captured his Wraith’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

_"Take me like you have taken me that night on the lake, human,"_ Marciano said hoarsely and Enio shivered by the pure memory of it.

_"Then take your clothes off,"_  Enio ordered, _"and watch me stripping for you."_ Marciano darted out of his clothes in no time, lying down on their bed.

_"No touching. Remember, you just watch,"_ Enio told his mate before he started to undress himself. He began with his shirt, pulling it lazily over his head. He let his mate savor the sight of his strong chest and his trained abs, looking him right into the eyes before he let his own fingers glide over his nipples. _"They grow hard,"_ he rasped, earning a low groan from Marciano.

_"They will grow even harder when I suck them,"_ the Wraith replied.

_"Oh, I think that I will suck your feeding hand first,"_ Enio stated playfully and this time, Marciano moaned in earnest.

Enio open the zipper of his pants so slowly that he could sense Marciano’s effort to lie still on the bed. He let his hand disappear in his pants, right at the large bulge there. _"I’m hard for you here as well,"_ he whispered.

_"You are going to kill me with your sex appeal, human,"_ Marciano breathed, his legs falling apart. _"Come here and take what is yours."_

Enio slipped out of his pants and stepped closer. _"Your hand first,"_ he ordered, _"I’m keeping my promises."_

With another low growl, Marciano offered Enio his feeding hand, palm upwards.

"Oh look what we have here," Enio said aloud, blowing over the slit. "You like that, don’t you?"

"Yes," Marciano moaned, "more, Enio. Please.“

"You don’t have to beg," Enio whispered straight over the surface of the hand before he closed his lips over the slit, sucking at it.

He could smell and feel the enzyme that Marciano leaked, dipping his tongue into the wetness. Enio knew that his ministration was sweet torture for his mate but he kept his hand still until Marciano was literally writhing on the sheets. "You will come for me when I’m inside you," he finally whispered, letting go of the feeding hand.

"Hurry up," Marciano urged, panting, "take the lube.“

Enio grabbed the bottle and poured the liquid into his hands, searching for Marciano’s butt cheeks. "Here you go," he whispered, "slowly. Take your time, my cheeky Wraith."

"I cannot..." Marciano gasped, groaning when Enio’s first finger slipped inside. Enio explored the tight channel, searching for that special point and stroking it when he had found it.  
  
"More, human," the Wraith moaned.

"Can you already take me?" Enio asked, lubing his dick up.  
  
"Yes, I can," Marciano pleaded, "I need you inside, Enio, love!“

Enio parted Marciano’s legs further and lay down on top of him, his dick immediately finding the right place.

"You sure?" he asked a final time and when Marciano nodded, he pushed inside with a single deep thrust.

"Enio!" Marciano cried out, taking the human into his arms. The Wraith was tight and soft like never before and Enio feared that he would come straight after the first few pushes. But when he looked into Marciano’s suffused face, he realized that his mate would probably fall over the edge even sooner.

_"I’m so sensitive,"_ Marciano whispered, half a statement and half an excuse. _"And you feel so..."_ He panted heavily, his eyes hooded with lust.

_"Let go, babe,"_ Enio murmured, moving his hips faster. He managed to bend Marciano’s leg even more, changing the angle with his motion and pushing in deeper.

_"There, human,"_ Marciano moaned, spurring his mate on.

Enio however just needed a handful of carefully aimed thrusts until his Wraith came. Enio watched his mate through his haze, feeling the contractions around his dick. Finally, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He locked gazes with Marciano, watching the golden depths until stars exploded around him and Enio came deep inside his mate.

"I’m addicted to you," Enio breathed against Marciano’s bluish skin, "you have no idea how much I love you. And our little one.“

"I love you too," Marciano answered satisfied, helping Enio to roll from him. "Will you be comfortable here on board the Hive during the next months?“

Enio propped himself up on his elbows. "I am comfortable wherever you are, love."


	9. It’s time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, here’s the penultimate chapter. Thank you for following my little story. :-)

The first complications occurred when Marciano had been six months pregnant. Carson had checked on him on a regular basis, looking worriedly at the results of the blood test and the ultrasonic examination one day.

"What is wrong, doctor?" Marciano asked him, sensing that something was off.

"The baby isn’t growing properly any longer," Carson didn’t beat around the bush.

Enio, who sat by his mate’s side as always, paled. " What does that mean, Doctor Beckett?" he asked.

"We will have to monitor you even closer, Marciano," Carson stated, "and we will probably have to deliver the little one earlier than we had initially planned." Enio grabbed Marciano’s hand tighter when Carson continued. "You shouldn’t be worried, we are still talking about weeks. The baby should remain inside the womb as long as possible and we can detect any change through the regular examinations.“

"I’m concerned anyway," Enio admitted but Marciano squeezed his hand.

"Don’t be, human. I still can feel our tiny darling moving around quite lively inside me." He pointed at his belly and the bumps that the baby made by pushing arms and legs against Marciano’s skin.

"You still don’t want to know if it’s a boy or a girl?" Carson asked to distract them.

Marciano shook his head. " I can sense that it is a boy," he stated but Enio shook his head.

"No, it’s a girl," he guessed.

Carson smiled but he didn’t give any hint which of the fathers was right.

"You know the gender, don’t you?" Marciano questioned the doctor.

"Yes," Carson said, deepening his smile, "but I won’t reveal it to anybody until the birth."

Marciano smiled back but then, he became serious again. " What do you think, doctor, how many weeks will the little one remain in my belly?"

Carson shrugged. "I can’t make any reliable predictions. But if you ask me, I would say: four weeks, rather less."

 

***

 

Enio paced about in their room like a tiger in a cage while Marciano tried to get a rest.

"Human," Marciano addressed his mate, "why don’t you search for Cameron while I take a nap. Go and talk to him, maybe he can ease your worries."

Enio sighed. "My worries will only be eased when we are holding our little one safely in our arms."

Marciano patted at the mattress right next to him. "I can sense the baby moving around, do you want to feel it?"

Enio nodded and sat down next to his mate, carefully shoving his hand underneath Marciano’s shirt where he immediately caught the first hit. "Hey, little one!" he exclaimed playfully, "are you performing a boxing match in there?"

Marciano chuckled. "The baby is fighting against my bladder," he stated, "and out tiny darling is always winning, I can tell you." Enio stroked gently over Marciano’s belly. "Now go and search for Cameron. I’m happy that you have become such close friends during the last months," the Wraith added.

"You’ll call me whenever something happens," Enio made sure.

"Of course," Marciano confirmed, " I just want to sleep for a while. If the baby lets me, that is."

"Still boxing?" Enio asked.

"Yes, just started the next round," Marciano smiled, stealing another kiss from his mate before he waved him goodbye.

 

***

 

Enio found Cameron in the quarter they were using as kind of a canteen on board the Hive. He was sitting there, having lunch and Enio sighed relieved when he recognized that his friend was alone. "May I join?" he asked, pointing at the chair opposite to Cameron.

"Enio!" Cameron exclaimed delightedly, "of course, I’m glad to see you. Do you want to have a meal?"

The young human shook his head, his shoulders hanging low.

"What is wrong?" Cameron asked, sensing that his friend was in distress.

"The baby," Enio croaked out, tears suddenly filling his eyes. "Carson said that it is not growing properly anymore."

Cameron placed his hand upon Enio’s. "But that doesn’t mean that the little one isn’t growing at all," he said. "We all here on board the Hive, Raven and I included, are so much looking forward to the birth. Carson won’t risk anything, I know him long enough."

"You think so?" Enio sniffled.

"Hey," Carson said, stroking Enio’s arm. "Everything is going to be fine. Just be strong for your mate and your unborn child, will you? Come to me whenever you need to talk."  
  
"That’s why I am here," Enio stated with a weak smile.

"Then tell me more," Cameron encouraged him. "How is Marciano doing?"

"Fine," Enio told, " the little one is punching him like a ball," he added.

"But that’s a good sign, isn’t it?" Cameron still held Enio’s hand.

"You are right," Enio mused. "Carson also said that the baby could already survive in an incubator. But he wants to keep him or her inside as long as possible."

"That’s sounds reasonable," Cameron stated. "And you still don’t know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"No," Enio confirmed. "But I think that it’s a girl. A strong one, like her father. Marciano however thinks that it’s a boy. Carson knows but he won’t tell. We don’t want to know it beforehand."

"I guess the Hive knows the gender, as well," Cameron said. "And maybe Raven, but he won’t tell either. Not even me."

"Raven is very important for Marciano," Enio continued. "He’s like the father he never had.“

"I thought so. And Marciano is like the son he always wanted to have."  
  
"He did?" Enio asked surprised.

Cameron nodded. "He seldom speaks about his longing but he can talk without saying a word."

Enio knew what he meant. "Marciano can do that too."

"Wraith are more sensitive than we tend to believe, Enio," Cameron said. "And I am very, very sure that Marciano would sense that his state is worsening. Trust him."

The words that his friend had said to him - the same that Commander Raven had used a while ago - echoed in Enio’s mind while he returned to their quarter.

 

***

 

Carson kept his promise to monitor Marciano as closely as possible. Three times a day, he either wheeled the ultrasound device into Marciano’s and Enio’s room, or the two of them came to him for the examinations.

One evening, the doctor took a deep breath. "It’s time," he stated, pointing at the image on the screen in front of him. "Your baby’s heartbeat is still strong and steady but the little one didn’t grow for several days now. I want to do the c-section tomorrow morning."

Enio held his breath although he had known that this day would come. "But it’s two months too early," he objected weakly.

"We have all the equipment here to feed up your baby in the incubator. Don’t worry about that," Carson soothed him.

Enio remembered Cameron’s words, that he should be strong for Marciano and the baby, and he nodded. "I trust you," he heard himself say.

"I trust you too, doctor" Marciano said, his hands stroking over his round belly.

"Very well then," Carson said, "I’m going to prepare everything. We’ll try a spinal block so that you could be awake during the surgery, with Enio by your side of course. I just don’t know if that will work. I have never tried it with a Wraith."

Enio swallowed. "I’m confident that it will work," he said, " the anatomy of a Wraith is similar to humans in certain ways, isn’t it?"

Carson laughed. "Yes, definitely," he replied. "I’ll come to your quarter tomorrow at 8 a.m. And if you need something to sleep for the night, please let me know."

"I don’t think that I will need something," Enio blurted out.  
  
Carson smiled at him again. "I rather meant your mate."

Marciano chuckled. "This cheeky human here is everything that I need to sleep soundly, I can assure you, doctor." Then, he pulled Enio close, looking at him fondly. "Tomorrow at this time, we will be a family, love," he whispered, his hand stroking over Enio’s face as if he was touching him for the very first time.


	10. The birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, here it is: The final chapter of my story! I hope that I met your expectations. :-***

Enio snuggled close to his mate in their bed, but he couldn’t get any sleep, just like Marciano himself. The Wraith had been so strong during the last months, a tower of confidence.

But now, so shortly before the birth, his facade crumpled for the first time.

"I’m sorry," Marciano muttered, staring at the ceiling.

"For what?" Enio asked alarmed.

"For not being able to carry our child properly. I failed," Marciano answered.

Enio looked at him taken aback. "You are doing a wonderful job, darling," he said, "our little one is safe and sound inside your belly.“

"But I should have been able to carry our baby for longer!" Marciano croaked out. "It is my fault that the little one is coming two months too early!“

"Shhh," Enio soothed his mate, "it is for sure not your fault. And the baby is healthy. Strong like you." He took Marciano into his arms and let him sob there, tears of worry and exhaustion that the Wraith had probably kept inside for a very long time.

"I’m sorry," Marciano muttered again and Enio held him even tighter.

"There’s no need to be sorry, love," Enio replied, rubbing over Marciano’s back. "Just let it all out and then we’ll welcome our baby tomorrow.“

Marciano inhaled a last shaky breath. "We’ll do," he said. "I love you, Enio. The day you came into my life was literally the best day ever.“

"Then wait until tomorrow," Enio replied, his hand resting upon Marciano’s belly. "I love you too. Both of you.“

 

***

 

Eventually, they fell into a fitful sleep until the alarm clock beeped the next morning, one hour before Carson would pick them up.

"Today is the birthday of our little one," Enio stated touched, kissing Marciano softly.

"Yes, love," the Wraith answered, apparently in a much better state than the evening before. "I cannot wait to meet our baby.“

They showered quickly and waited for Carson afterwards who appeared punctually at their door.

"Ready?" he asked them with a smile.

"I have never been readier before," Marciano replied, following Carson down the way to the medical ward, Enio by his side.

"Riaghán and Maitiu will assist me during the c-section," Carson explained, "especially when the baby is delivered and you need to be stitched up.“

"That’s perfect," Marciano nodded, "I feel safe with all of you.“

"Oh, and I have hired some kind of midwife," Carson added casually. "I need an assistant who takes the baby when I have delivered it, bringing it to you.“

"We can see the little one?" Enio asked stunned.

"Of course! I think that the baby is already strong enough to breathe without help," Carson explained.

"So who is the midwife?" Marciano wanted to know.  
  
Carson smiled. "Commander Raven," he said.

"He is going to be there?" Marciano exclaimed, his eyes growing big.

"Yes," Carson confirmed, "he will take care of the baby. The little one is half Wraith and he has some medical skills.“

Marciano swallowed, close to tears. "Everything is going to be fine then. With you all around me, nothing bad will happen." Suddenly, his hands darted to his belly and he screwed up his face.

"What happened, love?" Enio asked and Carson wrapped an arm around Marciano to support him.

"Is something wrong?" the doctor asked concerned.

Marciano shook his head. "There were just some contractions. I think that I went into labor," he murmured, "the little one shows us that he or she is ready to meet us.“

Carson gazed at Marciano’s belly amazed. "That’s a real miracle," he stated, "and you can take said miracle in your arms very soon, I promise.“

 

***

 

Marciano held perfectly still while Carson injected the anesthetics into his spinal canal, Enio stroking his hand.

"Is it working?" the doctor wanted to know.

"Oh wow, yes," Marciano confirmed, "my legs are still there but they feel boneless."  
  
"That’s good," Carson answered satisfied. "Then just lie back carefully.“

They were already in the operation room and finally, Riaghán, Maitiu and Commander Raven arrived as well, greeting them fondly. Enio was sitting on a stool at Marciano’s side, their fingers tightly intertwined. _"I love you,"_ Enio whispered before the surgery started. He stroked Marciano’s hand continuously and the Wraith held his palm like an anchor.

There was silence in the room and just when Enio thought that Marciano would break his hand with his tight grip, Commander Raven looked at the younger Wraith with a soothing, confident gaze. "You’re almost there, Marciano," he said.

Enio held his breath, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. He gazed at his mate, looking right into Marciano’s golden eyes in the moment their life changed forever. A loud and strong cry sounded through the air, the cry of a newborn baby.

Enio could see that tears trickled down Marciano’s face and he stroked over his Wraith’s cheeks, bursting with love.

Seconds later, Commander Raven stepped closer, holding a tiny bundle in his arms. He kneeled down next to Marciano and Enio, folding away the towel. "Your little daughter," he announced, his voice hoarse. "Congratulations, you two.“

"Congratulations!" Carson added. "As far as I could see, the baby is perfectly healthy. Raven will see to the little one, then you can hold her until we’re ready here.“

"Thank you," Marciano croaked out, "thank you so much. All of you." _"But most of all you, love of my life,"_ he added while Enio bent over him to kiss him.

Commander Raven examined the baby quickly and brought her back to them, handing the little one to Enio who took her into his arms as if he was touching glass. „You're safe with your daddy," Raven whispered before he gave Enio a bottle with formula to feed their daughter.

"She’s so beautiful," Marciano said, reaching out his hand to touch the baby’s little leg.

"Beautiful like you are," Enio replied touched, inhaling the scent of his newborn baby who already sucked eagerly at the bottle.

Raven cleared his throat. "Do you already have a name for her?" he asked with curiosity.

"Of course," Enio replied, leaving it to his mate to break the news.

"Her name is Felicia," Marciano said. "We would have named a boy ‚Ellic‘ but my cheeky human here was right with his suspicion that we were expecting a girl. The most amazing girl in the entire universe.“

"Felicia is a wonderful name," Raven answered, his throat tight again.

"And she will have two amazing godfathers, at least we hope so," Enio added, tearing his gaze away from his daughter and to Raven.

"Do you...?" the tall Wraith asked, for once speechless.

"Yes, you and Cameron. If you want to, that is," Enio replied.

"And how!" Raven exclaimed, "that is... wow.“

"That is really wow," Carson added. "By the way, we are finished here. We can wheel you back into your room in a minute. Do you want to hold your little one in the meantime, Marciano?“

Marciano beamed and he could only nod. Carefully, they moved him to a proper bed with a headrest and Enio placed their daughter into Marciano’s arms. "Thank you for this gift, my love," Enio whispered into Marciano’s ear.

"I’m so happy," the Wraith replied, "I never thought that I could feel so much bliss in my life.“

Felicia nestled into the arms of her papa and sighed contentedly before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Take a nap, my daughter," Marciano whispered, "I will protect you. Always.“

 

***

 

Epilogue

 

Marciano and Enio stayed on board the Hive for four weeks after the birth, watching how their daughter grew stronger, falling more in love with her every day. Before they left the Hive to return to their planet, Raven and Cameron made them promise to return soon.

About to go back to their planet, they embraced their friends, thanking them for everything they had done for them during the last months. Only Riaghán seemed to be somewhere else in his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Marciano asked his brother worriedly, Felicia giggling in his arms.

Riaghán nodded. "Yes, I’m okay. I’m just strangely tired since a few days. Probably a bug or so.“

Marciano only smiled at him.

 

THE END.


End file.
